Finally
by nene137
Summary: Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari di mana Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya dan ia menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Hari di mana keluarga yang sudah Sungmin cita-citakan dari dulu terwujud. KyuMin fict. Shonen-ai. MPreg.


Finally

KyuMin fanfiction

Disclaimer: Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk main(?) di fict saya.

Warning: BOYS LOVE, Mpreg, typo(s)

Rated: T

.

.

.

Sungmin terduduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah apertemennya –dan pacarnya. Sekilas kita dapat meliahat bahwa seorang Lee Sungmin sedang menyaksikan sebuah siaran hiburan yang ditayangkan televisi yang ada di depannya, namun jika kita lihat lebih teliti lagi hanya pandangan pemuda pecinta kelinci ini saja yang mengarah pada televisi nyatanya pikirannya sedang berkelana entah ke mana.

CLEK

Terdengar suara pintu apertemen yang terbuka. Dan tidak lama setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah ruang santai tempat sungmin sekarang.

Mungkin karena sedang sibuknya dengan pemikirannya sendiri sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sudah ada yang masuk tanpa ijin ke apertemennya ini.

Orang yang baru masuk tersebut hanya tersenyum meliahat wajah namja manis yang sedang duduk itu. Dengan langkah pelan orang tersebut mengahampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin seketika tersentak dari lamunanya saat ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk bahunya dengan lembut dari belakang, "Aku pulang, _chagiya._" Ucap sebuah suara maskulin dengan hembusan nafas berbau mint yang sukses menggelitik bulu roma Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat tahu siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya ini. Ya, Sungmin sangat tahu aroma tubuh ini. Aroma tubuh yang selalu memeluknya setiap malam hingga pagi menjelang. Aroma tubuh yang telah dihirupnya selama lebih dari dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Selamat datang, Kyu" Ucap Sungmin pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kyu tersebut atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun, _namjachingu_ Sungmin.

Seketika Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin setelah mendengar sesuatu yang mengganjal telinganya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan berjalan memutari sofa tempat kekasihnya duduk dan meletakkan tubuhnya di samping sang kekasih. Kyuhyun tahu ada yang salah di sini.

"_Chagi_, ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggil nama ku?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memandang dengan wajah –pura-pura- polos, "Apa maksudmu? Apa tidak boleh aku memanggil nama kekasih ku sendiri?"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu ada yang menganjal pikiranmu. Dari tadi pagi kau sudah bersikap aneh, tapi aku masih bisa memaklumi karena ku pikir itu bawaan anak kita. Tapi tadi kau memanggil nama ku Ming. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mu?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

Ya, memang semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan dua tahun yang lalu pasangan ini memang tidak pernah memanggil nama satu sama lain, '_chagiya_' adalah panggilan mereka untuk satu sama lain. Mereka hanya akan memanggil nama jika hubungan mereka ada masalah. Jadi wajar saja Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan calon istrinya ini. Apalagi dengan calon bayi mereka yang ada di kandungan Sungmin, dia takut hal ini akan mempengaruhi bayi mereka.

Apa Sungmin sedang ngidam? Tapi tidak mungkin. Kandungan sungmin sudah memasuki usia enam bulan dan hal yang berbau penyiksaan pada diri Kyuhyun telah berakhir. Lalu ada apa dengan Sungmin-nya? Sungguh Kyuhyun bingung memikirkannya. Karena ini jugalah Kyuhyun pulang lebih cepat hari ini, toh berlama-lama di kantor dengan setumpuk dokumen pun tidak akan ada gunanya jika pikirannya tertinggal di rumah.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa berbohong dari calon suaminya ini.

Dengan gerakan lembut Sungmin mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam tangannya pada perutnya yang sudah membesar dan mengelusnya bersama-sama. Samar Kyuhyun dapat merasakan gerakan lembut dari calon bayinya yang telah diketahui berkelamin perempuan.

"Dia begerak,"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Ming!" Hal ini makin menambah kecurigaan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Sungmin akan selalu seperti ini jika ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya tapi tidak mau mengatakannya.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat. Menarik nafasnya pelan dan menatap mata tajam Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya memang harus dibicarakan.

"Aku-aku melihatmu kemaren di _Cafe_ bersama 'dia'." Ucap Sungmin sambil terus mengelus perut buncitnya.

Kyuhyun tampak mengerutkan keningnya, tanda dia sedang berpikir.

Kemaren? _Cafe_? Dan... 'dia'?

"Ah, jadi karena itu?" Sungmin tetap diam.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tubuh Sungmin yang semula terduduk mengahadap TV menjadi mengahadap ke samping dengan kaki yang diletakkan di atas kursi, tepat di hadapannya. Tidak lupa Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah bantal sofa yang empuk di belakang punggung Sungmin agar perut Sungmin tidak tergencet.

"Dengarkan aku. Sebenarnya sudah dari kemaren aku ingin menceritakan ini pada mu, tapi melihat kau yang sedang ada pikiran aku membatalkannya. Aku takut kau semakin memikirkan ini." Dengan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus wajah mulus Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam, menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya kemaren. Dia meminta ku untuk bertemu karena, yaah... kau tahu lah, seperti di drama-drama yang sering _Eomma_ tonton, dia meminta ku untuk kembali padanya." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa beban sedikit pun. Sedangkan Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin tahu, sangat tahu bahwa orang yang Kyuhyun temui kemaren adalah mantan kekasih calon suaminya ini, dan Sungmin juga tahu bahwa –mungkin- Kyuhyun masih memiliki perasaan pada orang itu. Sungmin sedikit meringis membayangkan jika Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya –dan anaknya. Apalagi ditambah dengan hubungan mereka yang masih belum pasti ini.

"Kau berpikir aku masih mencintainya?" Ucap Kyuhyun seolah tahu apa yang sedang Sungmin pikirkan sekarang. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Berkata tidak pun itu percuma saja karena sorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin. Bahkan Sungmin tahu kalau calon suaminya ini lebih tahu tentang dirinya dari pada dia sendiri.

"Iya aku memang mencintainya," Sungmin tersentak, hatinya berdenyut sakit sekarang. Tiba-tiba bayinya juga semakin bergerak di dalam sana. Mungkin bayinya tahu kalau ibunya sedang kalut sekarang.

"Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu," Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada alasan bagi ku untuk menerimanya kembali. Di sini, di rumah ini, di rumah kita, aku telah memiliki seorang istri-" Sungmin mendelik, "kita belum menikah, Kyu."

"ah maksudku calon istri yang sangat can-" lagi-lagi Sungmin mendelik kesal. "iya-iya, yang sangat manis dan seorang bayi yang sebentar lagi akan hadir di dunia ini. Kehidupanku sudah sangat sempurna, akan sangat menyesal jika aku memilih untuk bersamanya." Dengan lembut sekarang tangan Kyuhyun telah berpindah ke rambut sang calon istri.

Sungmin menatap manik hitam Kyuhyun. Mencari kebenaran akan kata-katanya. Dan ia tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Sungmin tersenyum senang mengetahui fakta itu. Senyum tulus pertamanya semenjak hari itu.

"Kau tahu Ming, seharusnya kau tidak meragukan ku. Kau tahu 'kan seberapa besar aku mencintai mu, sungguh tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu. Kau jahat Ming," pout yang menurut sungmin sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak jahat Kyu. Aku- aku hanya khawatir, aku takut kau akan meninggalkan ku dan bayi kita. Saat melihat kau yang sedang duduk bersamanya pikiran ku kalut. Aku takut, aku benar-benar takut kau akan mening-"

GREP

"Jangan dilanjutkan. Dasar _namja_ bodoh, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan meninggal 'kan mu. Buang semua pikiran jelek itu dari kepala mu. Kau benar-banar _namja_ kelinci yang bodoh kau tahu,"

Dengan pelan Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Iya aku tahu aku bodoh," Tersenyum lega dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Oh iya," Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan sedikit tergesa dia merogoh kantung celana kerjanya.

Sekarang di hadapan Sungmin telah terdapat sebuah kotak beludru dengan dua buah cincin emas putih yang sederhana. Tanpa hiasan, hanya hanya terdapat huruf 'K & S' pada bagian belakan cincin itu . Namun tetap indah di mata Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_ aku terlambat mengatakan ini, aku tau aku sangat terlambat. Bahkan sekarang anak kita sudah akan lahir tapi aku baru melamar mu sekarang. Aku minta maaf _chagiya._ Dan juga sebenernya aku ingin melamar mu di tempat yang romantis, tapi ku rasa sekarang pun tidak apa. Uuum... jadi _will you marry me Lee Sungmin_?" Dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan wajah merona merah Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban orang di depannya ini.

Sungmin berusaha menahan tetes air matanya. Air mata bahagianya. Dia tidak menyangka setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya Kyuhyun melamarnya juga.

Dengan mantap Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya disertai senyum yang sangat manis di bibir tipisnya. "_I do, chagiya_."

Seketika tubuh Sungmin sudah ada di dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo, gomawo chagiya_. Kau tahu aku hampir kehabisan nafas saat menunggu jawabanmu tadi. Dan mungkin aku akan langsung mati jika kau mengatakan 'tidak' tadi."

"Sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Kau tahu aku tidak akan mungkin menolak mu kan," Senyum bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah dua orang rupawan ini.

"_Chagi_, maafkan aku _ne_ karena terlambat menjadikan mu istri ku. Aku tidak menyangka proyek yang _Appa_ syaratkan padaku sangat sulit, padahal aku sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras utuk menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, _ne_." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Iya, syarat yang diajukan oleh Cho Dongwon pada anaknya memang dikatakan cukup sulit. Kyuhyun harus berhasil menyelesaikan kontrak pembangunan sebuah hotel berbintang dan barulah dia bisa menikahi Lee Sungmin.

Sebenarnya kontrak ini diberikan karena Cho Dongwon tahu bahwa anaknya yang memang dari dulu lebih suka bermain-main ini akan gagal menyelasaikan ini sehingga anaknya tidak perlu menikah dengan seorang _namja_ hamil. Hey, siapa yang dengan lapang dada menerima kalau anak kesayangan mereka memilih menikah dengan seorang yang memiliki kelamin yang sama.

Namun ternyata peikirannya salah. Kyuhyun dengan semangat mengerjakan proyek itu, dan setelah tiga bulan Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Pikiran Cho Dongwon pun berubah, yang awalnya sangat menentang hubungan abnormal anaknya menjadi sangat mendukung. Ayah mana yang tidak senang setiap meliahat wajah berseri anaknya setiap kali mendengar Kyuhyun tengah menceritakan bagaimana seorang Lee Sungmin, bagaimana dengan semangatnya Kyuhyun menceritakan bahwa dia merasakan anaknya sudah mulai bergerak di dalam perut calon istrinya. Lagipula walaupun Sungmin seorang yatim piatu ia adalah anak yang baik dan sopan sehingga Dongwon merasa memang hanya Sungmin lah yang pantas untuk mendampingi anaknya. Mungkin jika bukan karena Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan tetap menjadi Kyuhyun yang pembangkang dan pembuat onar.

"Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya kita bersiap _chagiya_," Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka. Medapat tatapan tidak mengerti dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan.

"Besok kita akan langsung ke Belanda dan menikah." Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Kyuhyun yang tetap menggendongnya dan menangis bahagia.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari di mana Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya dan ia menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Hari di mana keluarga yang sudah Sungmin cita-citakan dari dulu terwujud.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ini ff ke dua saya dan saya tahu masih banyak sekali cacat dalam fict ini tapi semoga tidak terlalu mngecewakan u_u

Terakhir saya minta review ff ini. Kritik dan saran juga sangat saya butuhkan. Terima kasih mau berkunjung _Minna-san_ ^o^/


End file.
